


Birthday Breakfast

by orphan_account



Series: Requests! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Patton birthday and Virgil decides to try to make him breakfast in bed but things never seem to go his way.





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

Patton’s always been the parent of the group. It’s always been that way and ,as much as Logan likes to deny it, he’s the most mature in the house. Both Roman and Logan assume Patton knows how much they appreciate him but Virgil had his doubts. He wanted to do something for Pat. He wanted Patton to know he was important to him and with his birthday coming up, what better way for Virgil show his appreciation then breakfast in bed. Problem is, Virgil can’t cook.

He wanted to try, on his own. Even with his anxiety screaming at him that it was a bad idea, he stayed persistent. He planned to wake up earlier than the others on Patton’s birthday, he made sure Patton stayed asleep by switching off his alarm.

Virgil harshly runned at his eyes, willing the drowsiness away, as he claimed down the stairs. He had to be quiet so the others wouldn’t wake. He didn’t really care if Roman or Logan woke up, he just didn’t want the surprise ruined. He reached the kitchen and the realisation of what he had planned set in. His anxiety spiked for a few moments but he quickly relaxed when he told himself that Patton deserved to be pampered every now and then. Extra sleep and breakfast brought to him was a start. Virgil let out a breath before setting to work.

* * *

Patton woke up, frightened, at the loud crash that sounded from downstairs. He didn’t even noticed the sun rising as he took off towards the sound, grabbing his glasses as he left. He was worried one of the others was hurt or someone was trying to get into the house. His panic eased as he reached the kitchen where the cause of the sound was standing there like a deer in headlights. Virgil quickly straightened up, hiding his hands behind his back, and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

“H-Hey, Pat…Wh-what are you doin up?”

Virgil asked as Patton scanned the kitchen. Most of the cabinets were open and there was a pan, all different sizes, on each burner of the stove. The countertop nearest to Virgil held a large mixing bowl and Patton recognized the ingredients for pancakes laid out beside it. The mountain of flour inside the bowl was visible from where Patton stood, Virgil also had flour on over his clothes and his hair.

“I-I heard a crash.” Patton asked curious. HIs voice was deeper and bit raspy from sleep. He clears his throat as Virgil chuckled nervously.

“Oh….yea. That was me. S-sorry, I should’ve been quieter.”

“Are you ok?”

“Hm? Oh yea, yea. Y-you should head back to bed.”

Virgil took a step towards him as Patton took a step forward into the kitchen. Virgil was trying to keep him out. Patton crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m already up so I might as well start breakf-No!”

Virgil held his hands out to stop Patton from moving any further into the kitchen. The spatula in his hand flung a small drop of batter at Patton, it laid on his glasses lens. Patton giggled as virgil cursed and hid his hands again. Patton removed his glasses and cleaned them on the hem of his shirt.

* * *

“Virge…are y-you cooking?” Patton with an amused smirk. Virgil opened his mouth to deny it but sighed and shrugged, beginning to rant.

“Trying too at least. I-I just wanted to try and do something for you. It’s your birthday and no one does anything for you and you do so much for us and I’m just trying to show you I appreciate everything you do and I realized I can’t cook but I wanted to try and-Virgil.”

Patton cut him off by placing his hands on his shoulders, forcing his attention to the parental figure.

“Son, it’s ok. I appreciate the effort, I really do but I would rather cook with you then have you cook for me.” He explained. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“B-but you do enough. It’s your birthday. You shouldn’t be- It’s my birthday and I decided I want to cook with you.” Patton gave him his famous wide smile which calmed Virgil’s slight panic. “You’re not going to deny your old man his birthday wish are you?”

“I guess not. Thanks Dad.” Virgil chuckled.

“No problem kiddo.”Patton ruffled his hair, which caused flour to fly everywhere. It caused them both to go into a coughing fit which ended in laughter.

“Besides,” Patton spoke, dusting more flout from Virgil. “It looks like you might need my help.”

“I was doing fine on my own.” Virgil accused with a small grin. Patton chuckled. His birthday was already off to a great start. Any time spent with Virgil was the best time. He scanned the kitchen once more before addressing Virgil again.

“Do you even know the recipe?”

“The what?”


End file.
